


Boredom

by Gold Leaf (Sumra)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumra/pseuds/Gold%20Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff where Michael is gaming but Calum is bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardaussies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/gifts).



> HOPE YOU LIKE IT sorry if it was a bit short also disclaimer i know absolute shit about video games so i just made it up as I went along hope you dont mind <3

Calum was bored. Of all the emotions that Calum had ever experienced during his 17 years of life, boredom and restlessness were without a doubt, his least favorite. He wasn’t sure why he disliked it so much, but, as he laid on his boyfriend’s bed, he hypothesized it was just because he had such little experience with being bored. As a child, he was always busy with school, and soccer, and shenanigans with his friends, and once he got older, and 5sos began, he was similarly occupied with making music, and their fans, and the shenanigans of his band. Which is why at times like these, when they were on break, Calum would suddenly feel overwhelmed by the emptiness of his day.

He sighed, abruptly sitting upright and putting aside Michael’s old guitar that he had been idly strumming before getting off the bed to go to the loft. He’s at his boyfriend's house, after all, there is absolutely no reason he should be bored right now.  
‘I mean the man cave’ Calum smirked to himself, ascending the stairs to Michael’s own gaming room.

Sure enough, he found Michael reclining on the deep red leather sofa, headset in place and controller in hand, some sort of fantasy game playing out on the tv.  
His eyes flicked to Calum for one moment as he entered, and he gave a brief greeting of ‘Hey babe’, before returning his attention to the game.  
Calum silently joined him on the couch, aware by now of how absorbed Michael was during his gaming sessions.

“Fuck Brendon that warlock is on my ass get him away from me” Michael commanded, his fingers flying as he frantically worked the controller.

“I thought I was the only one allowed on your ass.” Calum teased, just quietly enough that Michael’s online buddies won’t hear him.

Michael snorts, granting Calum a slightly longer glance, but once again returns his attention to the video game.  
Damn it. Calum decides he needs to take a more direct approach.  
“Michael I’m bored as shit.” he sighs, flopping against the couch.

“Go ask my mom to make you food.” Michael suggests.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Go ask my mom to make me food.”

“Fuck you.” Calum grumbles.

“Right after this level, we will.” 

“Michael!” he whines, laying over the blue-haired boys thighs in utter despair.

“Okay okay I really will quit after this level, we’ll go do something.” he promises, adjusting his hands so they’re now resting on Calum’s back.

“Why don’t you just teach me.” Calum suggests.

“You don’t even like gaming.” 

His words say no, but Calum can hear in his voice that he’s willing to budge, and he seizes his chance.

“I do! I’m just shit at it, but you could teach me! Then we can both play.” he cajoles, sitting up and blocking Michael’s view.  
Calum knows he’s got him when Michael mutters into his headset “Brendon sorry I have to go, let’s finish up tomorrow.”

“Fuck yeah! Teach me your ways, o wise gaming master.” Calum practically squirms with joy that he’s finally found something to do, especially when the something has to do with Michael.

Michael laughs at him, ordering “Go grab that other controller you dork.”

Calum obeys, snatching the alternate controller from the foot of the tv and falling back onto the couch next to Michael.

“You have a game you wanna play? BESIDES Fifa?” 

“This ones fine, it’s fine.” Calum shrugs, He doesn’t care at all, to be honest.

Michael nods, and with a few buttons they’re back on the home screen, where Calum reads the emblazoned title “The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Legendary Edition”. Calum didn’t really mean to get into the game, but he’s competitive by nature, and he’s eager to prove himself to Michael.

Michael takes a glance at Calum and smiles to himself, seeing his boyfriend's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stares at the screen. Although he knows Calum only begged to learn how to play because he was so bored, it makes Michael feel warm inside that he seems so genuinely taken with the game. Gaming has a special place in his heart after all. His childhood was pretty much the opposite of the raven haired boy. Michael had never been one for sports, and he had been pretty unpopular and terrible at making friends in his prepubescent years. That and the fact that he never had siblings to fill his daily hours made him draw into himself and had led him to video games. And now, even after the band had kicked off and they barely had time to breathe, he still would stay up late just to catch a few hours of gaming on his laptop or the tour bus. It was his chance to completely shove everything else out of his mind and think about nothing more than the controller in his hand and the characters on the screen.

“Michael. MICHAEL I’m dying fuck what do I do.” Calum yells, jumping off the couch in agitation as he tries to defend his character.  
.  
Michael snaps back to attention and dispatches the enemy (a lower level vampire). He laughs out loud as he sees the relief grace Calum’s strong features, and Calum shoots him a reproachful glance as he sits back on the couch.

“Oi shut it I can still beat your ass in Fifa.”

Michael is looking at him with an incredibly fond expression and Calum asks “What?”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re being competitive.” Michael responds, leaning over to place a fierce kiss against Calum’s open mouth.

Calum automatically opens up to Michael, fisting a hand in Michael’s t-shirt and pushing him down on the couch, vaguely aware of the controller slipping from his boyfriend's hand and hitting the carpeted floor with a thud. There’s a brief moment of tousling as Calum flips them so Michael’s pinned underneath him, and they narrowly avoid tumbling off the couch.

“Dangerous move there, Cal.” Michael mutters, but Calum shuts him up as he places open kisses along Michael’s throat.  
“I have to be on top somewhere don’t I.” he breathes, and Michael snorts, shoving at him.

“We have a game to finish.”

Michael slides a hand under Calum’s shirt to feel the hard muscles beneath and scoffs “Forget the stupid game.”

“I was doing good.” Calum insists, already drawing away from him.

“Calummmmmmmmmm” Michael whines, making grabby hands at Calum.

Calum ignores him, instead reaching to the ground and tossing Michael’s controller back to him.  
“If you win I’ll do that thing you like in bed.” Calum offers with a sly glance at Michael.

True to form, Michael perks right up at that.  
“What do you mean IF I win you cocky bastard. You’re on my home turf.” he huffs, settling back against the couch.

Calum doesn’t respond, and Michael has to smile at the resolution radiating off of him. He really does take any competition seriously. He goes back to the games homescreen, and chooses a Player V Player option that will allow them to hunt and battle each other, and looks at Calum.

“Ready, punk?”

Calum grins, looking excited, and they commence play.

Thirty minutes later, the two boys are involved in, well, other activities. The screen is still flashing, and it reads “PLAYER 1 - WINNER”. Not that Michael winning came as a surprise to either of the boys. Secretly, Calum doesn’t mind losing. He’s just happy he isn’t bored anymore.


End file.
